


Chocolate

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chocolate, First years as second years, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Rare Pairings, depends on interpretation, slight TsukiHina, some platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Kageyama makes Chocolate for Yahaba on Valentine’s Day





	Chocolate

“Uh, I think we should make chocolate together!”

The four boys looked at the blonde girl with mixed expressions. Hinatas face lit up with a smile and the alpha opened his mouth to say something, when Yachi interrupted him. “Um, I mean just us omegas…”, she mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of her hoodie as her gaze flitted over to the other two omegas. Tsukishima sighed reluctantly, already giving in. 

“I don’t really have anyone to give any chocolate to, though”, the blond murmured, gaze falling back to his homework. “We could make some for the whole club!”, Yachi beamed, already writing down stuff, they’d need. “Eww, I don’t want to give Hinata chocolate”, Tsukishima frowned, a mischievous twinkle in his honey brown eyes.

“Ruuude, Tsukki!!”, the red headed alpha complained loudly, whining. Yachis gaze turned away from the two, when Hinata reached out for the tall Omega and looked at Kageyama. The Setter was chewing on his pencil, a contemplating frown on his smooth face. “Kageyama?”, Yachi asked hopefully, voice low as to not startle him. 

“I’m usually not allowed in the kitchen”, Yamaguchi and Yachi stared at the ravenette at the confession. “But there’s someone I’d like to give chocolate to.” 

Tsukishima and Hinata paused in their play fight and stared at the Omega. Yamaguchis pen fell out of his hand and landed on the desk with a small clatter. Yachis eyes widened slightly. 

“Huh?”

——

“So, who is it that you want to make chocolate for, King?”, Tsukishima sat on the kitchen counter, absentmindedly looking over Yachis list and checking that it was all out on the table. Kageyama dried his hands off, a little pout on his lips at the nickname that Tsukishima still refused to drop. 

“Yahaba”, the black haired Omega straight out answered. Yachi raises an eyebrow in question at him. “Who?”, Tsukishima asked blankly, putting the list down and sliding off the counter. Kageyama huffed. “Seijohs new captain. He was the Setter in our first practice match against them”, he mumbled, slightly offended. 

“Oh! Him!”, Yachi exclaimed in understanding, eyes lighting up for a second, before she fiddled with her apron and her eyes flickered across the room anxiously. “Isn’t he... a bit... scary?”, the girl hesitatingly questioned. “Yeah, he hit on you last year during the semis, no?”, Tsukishima added, question directed at the female Omega. “I don’t think he hit on me, I was almost hit by a ball”, Yachi waved the tallest off nervously. 

“I think he’s nice... the way he handles his ace is admirable and his serve is good too”, Kageyama explained, opening the chocolate they bought to melt. Yachi giggled, grabbing a chocolate package herself. “Did you ever meet him outside of matches?”, Tsukishima prodded, still unbelieving. Kageyama nodded. “I saw him practice with his ace in the park close to my place once and he asked for tips, we saw each other coincidentally a few times after that and he invited me into a cafe once”, Tsukishima hummed slightly impressed at that and dropped the subject. 

————

Kageyama was glad to find that Seijoh was still practicing. He stopped in the door to the gym, not noticing the glances he got from the other students. 

The volleyball club members were having a scrimmage match against each other and didn’t notice him yet. Kageyama watched how a presumably first year Libero almost clumsily received Kindaichis serve and sent the ball flying to Yahabas general direction. Kageyama noticed the number one clear on the alphas back, a number he seemed to wear reluctantly. Yahabas long fingers sent the ball up in the air again. Kyoutani jumped and spiked, ball landing barely inside the lines. A ball boy jumped to the side, startled by the force of the volleyball bouncing through the gym. 

The other team groaned as Yahabas team gained another point. “Nice kill”, the captain and ace highfived and the former turned to compliment the Liberos receive. A smile was on his lips and Kageyamas gaze was so drawn to it that he didn’t notice Watari jogging over. “Kageyama-kun? What are you doing here?”, the black haired Omega jumped, startled, and whipped his head to look at the third year Libero. He absentmindedly noticed Kunimi and Kindaichi glaring at him. “You’re not spying on us, right?”, Yahaba jokingly called from where he was still on the volleyball field. Kageyama shook his head quickly and Watari laughed. 

The silver haired alpha came over to them, Kyoutani following him with a frown. “So? What is it?”, Yahaba inquired, wiping some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Ah, yeah”, Kageyama rummaged in his bag. The three third years watched him curiously. The Omega made a pleased sound when he found the package and held it out for Yahaba to take. A light red spread across the captains face as he took the poorly packaged chocolate. Wataris and Kyoutanis eyes widened in surprise. 

“I can’t believe someone would actually give you chocolate”, the latter grunted disbelievingly. “YOU gave me chocolate!”, Yahaba defended himself, still caught off guard. “Yeah, because Watari forced me. We made some for the whole team”, the ace grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on, you enjoyed making chocolate with me!”, Watari joined in. Kageyama ignored the two omegas bickering, when Yahaba turned his attention back to him. “Ah, thanks for the chocolate and for making your way here. We’ll finish up in a bit, if you wait a few minutes I could take you out for something to drink, okay?”, the alpha offered. The red tint hadn’t left Yahabas cheeks yet and Kageyama felt his own barely warm up. The Omega nodded and went to wait at the school gate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Omega Tsukki and Kags secretly getting along and scent marking a lot but denying it to anyone who points it out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! (*´∇｀*)


End file.
